


Jim Moriarty played cupid ( in a horrid way )

by Mxlti_fandom_stan



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson, they are both kinda outta pocket so yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxlti_fandom_stan/pseuds/Mxlti_fandom_stan
Summary: Moriarty holds John hostage, only way to let him go is for Sherlock to confess something he didn't know Moriarty even knew about. Loosely based off a song I felt fit the 2 idiots.Song: Arcade by Duncan Laurence
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Jim Moriarty played cupid ( in a horrid way )

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot will probably suck. I DONT HAVE A BETA READER ANYMORE SO, SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES.  
> ( I made Sherlock an emotional person because I LIKE EMOTIONAL SHERLY HE SEEMS MORE HUMAN SO YES IT IS OUTTA POCKET >:)

3ʀᴅ Pᴇʀsᴏɴ POV

Sherlock Holmes was not one for emotions or feelings, We are all aware of that. When it came to John watson though, he felt nothing but love for the doctor. He also felt the need to be overly protective. 

John watson is one for emotions and feelings, It's very obvious. He never truly understood Sherlocks...fear of feelings. John himself cared for the detective, he wanted nothing more than to protect him.

The two felt the same for eachother. They wanted to protect and care for eachother. They had their arguments, disagreements and more. Neither knew about the feelings the other had. Little did they know the same day they would have an argument Moriarty would abduct John. 

Moriarty messaged Sherlock telling him he had John. Sherlock asked what he wanted for John back. He told him to admit something that no one knew. Sherlock immediately knew. He asked where they were. Moriarty replied and Sherlock caught a cab and headed to the location.

When Sherlock arrived Moriarty was waving at him from a window in the building. The location was a large warehouse towards the outskirts of London. Sherlock already knew what floor they were on.

Moriarty had John tied to a chair, He had a rag in his mouth so he couldn't scream. Moriarty stood behind the chair John was in. 

" Hello Sherly, nice to see you again. "  
" Enough, I'll tell you what you want just let John go. "  
" tsk tsk, now now Sherlock didn't mummy teach you manners. "

Moriarty was simply teasing Sherlock at this point. Sherlock knew this and proceeded to play along.

" Well Sherlock time for you to say that special little thing." Moriarty sing-songed  
" Let John go first "  
" Nope he must be hear in this chair to hear it, like it or not "  
" Fine. " 

The room was silent for a few minutes. John then broke the silence, he tried to speak but the rag simply muffled it. Moriarty removed the rag and John spoke.

" Bloody hell Sherlock, JUST SAY IT NOW "

Sherlock look at John. He had a sad look in his eyes and it made John begin to question.

" Sherlock what is it ? " Sherlock didn't reply. Moriarty then began giggling, yes giggling. He then proceeded to ask how stupid John must be to not have noticed it. Sherlock finally spoke, shutting Moriarty up since he already knew.

" J-John if you wish to not live with me after what im about to tell you, I understand. "  
" Sherlock why would I- "  
Sherlock cut John off and told him " I...I love you John...and it feels as though it's a losing game because you will never love me back, you will never truly feel the same... "

John didn't reply, he proceeded to look down. Moriarty began untying John while laughing because The Great Sherlock Holmes has emotions. John sat there, Moriarty still laughing and Sherlock with unfallen tears.

John got up and walked towards Sherlock. Something happened that not even Moriarty expected. John hugged Sherlock, the unfallen tears began to fall.

Sherlock hugged back and without either men paying attention Moriarty took advantage and left knowing he would be long gone before they could get him. The detective and doctor hugged for a few long minutes. 

Sherlock let go first then John. They stared at eachother for a few second before John grabbed Sherlocks face and began wiping the tears. He spoke once he stopped the action, hands still holding Sherlocks face.

" Sherlock...I love you too you git " 

Sherlock smiled as did John, Sherlock brought his forhead down to John's. He simply told him

" As do I...not to ruin the moment but I feel as though we should figure this out "  
" Thats because we must dear. "  
" Did you just call me...d-dear. "

John nodded and pecked Sherlocks cheek walking away with a smile. While Sherlock stood there with a bright red blush and a smile. The two then caught a cab and went back to the flat. They figured the situation out and continued with everyday life...as a couple.

In a way Jim Moriarty played cupid that day...

**Author's Note:**

> ITS 5:10 AM AND I WROTE THIS KINDA ANGSTY KINDA FLUFFY FIC AND I LOVE IT :>


End file.
